Carlson
"Gold GB Ranger!" Carlson is the Gold GB Ranger. He is part of the second set of GB Rangers to join the team. His Cybuddy partner is Beetitan. Biography Carlson was a well-known engineer known for having a quirky, light attitude & a penchant for preferring quirks in machines rather than aiming for perfection. He was highly admired by Bradley Roach. Once, he had judged a contest wherein Bradley was a participant. However, when his work was found to be too perfect, Carlson judged him only onto second place. As an engineer, he also worked with the Global Beneficiation Corporation & was one of the people who went into Hyper Space years prior. Though working in another block during the incident years ago, Carlson ended up in subspace regardless when his fellow researchers sacrificed themselves to trap Automon. Trapped in subspace, he created Beetitan to aid him by placing his body in stasis & creating an avatar of himself to move about. When he learned of the others' fate as Automon's engineers upon being contacted by Sheinfeld, given the plans to the Beetle Grappler he developed, Carlson decided to escape the subspace & back into the real world. The Global Beneficiation Corporation's Hyperspace Analysis Division received some transmissions from Carlson, which led to Commander Tash agreeing to meet him once again in the real world. Their meeting surprised him, as no one had ever made it out of Hyper Space. Even more surprising is despite being in his forties, he appears as if he hasn't aged years ago since. Carlson also showed himself & his Cybuddy to the GB Rangers, introducing himself as the Gold GB Ranger. However, he let the Viratron they were battling go, which called his actions into question. Later however, he & Beetitan return, this time with Beetitan transforming into the Silver GB Ranger & both taking the Viratron down. However, it turns out that they wanted the Enetron for themselves. As the GB Rangers later confront him for information, in the ensuing battle, he throws himself in harm's way to divert a missile to Enter. In the ensuing explosion, it appears as if both were incinerated into nothingness. However, Beetitan acts as a marker to "revive" Carlson, revealing that he is in fact an avatar; that is, he is a remote extension of the real Carlson. This is the reason why he appears younger, & this form of his couldn't truly be destroyed. He reveals that while he was in the complex years ago when it was brought into Hyper Space, he was in a different block, & had had no interaction with other humans within Hyper Space for years. For a while, he & Beetitan were restless, awaiting their official inclusion into the GB Rangers team with a steady supply of Enetron, even going after the tanks themselves. However, soon Carlson is back in the chain of command & receiving supplies of Enetron. The first supply was, however, intercepted by Enter, which was made worse when it was used to construct a new Virazord Type, made from the stolen Beetle Grappler blueprints. Carlson soon schooled Enter when he made quick work of the new Virazord with his original Beetle Grappler, despite it having given the other GB Rangers a hard time. Over the course of the series, Carlson & Beetitan would assist & train the GB Rangers in order to prepare them for the day they would have to face Automon. Eventually, it is revealed that Carlson had known all along that Automon had actually absorbed the people who were transported years ago as data. He'd attempted to keep it secret in order to free the GB Rangers from the emotional torment of having to wipe out their own families. The families themselves reaching out to the GB Rangers freed Carlson of this responsibility. It is also revealed that not only does killing Carlson's avatar bring him closer to death, but that his true form is about 2/3 absorbed into Automon just as most of the people from years ago were. The incomplete data transfer allows Carlson's mind to function fully & sustain his avatar & creations. It turns out that his data wasn't destroyed in the Automon raid, but backed up in the Automon Card 07. When Enter learned of this, he decided to hold on to it. When it was revealed that Drew had one of Enter's Automon cards inside of him, which allowed Enter to not only resurrect himself an unlimited number of times but also allowed Enter to gain Drew's abilities, Carlson became desperate in his attempts to find a way to destroy it without harming Drew. During the GB Rangers' second trip to Hyper Space, Carlson found that he could remove the card by using his stasis chamber to transfer the card into his sleeping body. However, the sudden influx of data into Carlson's already unstable body would cause it to completely disintegrate. Despite objections, he went ahead with this plan, & as a result Carlson was killed having never woken up. His avatar, however, remained functioning long enough to allow Carlson to participate in the final battle against Enter. After Enter was finally destroyed for good, Carlson's avatar went off-line. Before he was lost, he gave some parting words to the GB Rangers & Beetitan, encouraging them to escape. At the end of the season, Carlson miraculously (& mysteriously) came back to life. Personality Carlson has an odd & somewhat playful, less serious personality. Even before joining the GB Rangers, Carlson was noted for his utter disregard for rules & authority, stealing a large amount of Enetron in order to keep himself in the real world. Despite being the chronologically oldest of the GB Rangers at his forties, Carlson insists that he is somewhere in his twenties (which is biologically true since his real body is in stasis). He's also a little narcissistic, as he takes great offense when Beetitan stands completely in front of him, & holds himself in high regard. Gold GB Ranger Whenever Carlson & Beetitan morph together, Beetitan's Cybuddy armor parts form the Gold GB Ranger's suit. However, it's been seen that he can also morph alone & that his suit still retains facsimiles of Beetitan's armor parts, though they are still copied off of Beetitan, rather than appearing out of nowhere. When Beetitan was magnetized to Bradley by Magnetron, it was said that Carlson was unable to transform without him. Arsenal *Camphone *DriveBlade *Transpod Zords *Beetle Grappler Avatar Carlson's avatar is his current Earth "body", operating remotely from himself in Hyper Space. It's appearance is that of his young self (somewhere in his twenties). This avatar is linked to Beetitan & is easily replaceable, should something happen. The avatar form can transform into the Gold GB Ranger. It's revealed that whenever Carlson's avatar is destroyed, Carlson's real body takes damage & it is implied that if his avatar is destroyed enough times, it can potentially kill him. Global Beneficiation Corporation profile Carlson *ID: 198-662-125 *Code Name: Gold GB Ranger *Blood type: B *Age: 24 Category:GB Category:Gold Ranger Category:Ranger